1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information terminal such as a PDA (personal digital assistant) and in particular to an information terminal having a plurality of display screens, an information terminal control method, and an information terminal display control program.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a situation in which a plurality of applications are started and displayed on a display screen has occurred frequently as information terminals go multifunctional. If a plurality of applications are started on one screen, windows overlap on the screen. Thus, it becomes necessary to adjust the window size so as to display the target window or display the target window at the top of the stack for activation, and there is a problem of intricate operation. Particularly, an information terminal with a small display screen produces display hard to see and has a pointing device, etc., designed compact and therefore delicate operation is required and thus the problem is noticeable.
To enlarge a display area, a terminal provided with a plurality of display devices in such a mode displaying one application or window on each display device is also proposed. However, the operator of the terminal must specify the application and needs to start and display applications one at a time on each screen, leading also to a problem of intricate operation.
By the way, even if a plurality of applications are installed, often the usually used application is fixed. To start a plurality of applications for use, often the applications are related to each other. However, the operator must manually start the application as described above and thus needs to start the same application each time after turning on the power of the terminal.